Bantha Stew
by ABeautifulBreakdown
Summary: While afforded a small break from their mission to find other force sensitive beings Ben and Rey enjoy a quiet moment. That is until Rey starts to feel a little under the weather. It takes a trip back to base and the insistence of her friends to make Rey realize her illness may not in fact be the result of something she ate. Rated M for safety, light mentions of intimacy


This was suppose to be a short fic with Rey complaining about her belly getting 'fat' but it turned out to be neither short, nor have anything to do with the size of Rey's belly. It took on a life of its own. I really adore the idea (as Im sure you all do) of these two having a life together. I struggle with the intergalactic warfare part and really just want to write adorable moments between the two but alas I try to incorporate both. I've rate this M purely for safety reason, there's loose mentions of intimacy but nothing in detail, the focus is on the sweet fluffy goodness let me know what you think darlings. xo

* * *

His fingertips, stars' end those broad curious fingertips crawling across the underside of her navel. They were oddly soft, not calloused like the boys she had been with before. Those random faces were the only thing she could really compare him to. Dalliances of the flesh which meant nothing beyond their haste coupling. Not like this, this was something deeper. Something more then just bodies crashing together in a need to feel that agonizing release. Sure, Ben Solo made her want, Force be damed he made her want but it was on such a deeper level it took her breath away.

He was kind and slow, worshiping her body in a way that made the Force vibrate around them. He was curious, treating every time like a new adventure. Now, as they lay in the quiet wake of their intimacy he wound his Force signature around hers, the melding hum vibrating in contentment.

Rey's back lay against the mussed up sheets upon their bed on the Millennium Falcon. Bare from the waste up, she signed contentedly as Ben lie quietly at her shoulder. His lips pressed butterfly kisses against the flesh laid before him, fingertips meandering on their quiet exploration. She was sure there wasn't a piece of her flesh he didn't know at this point but still she revelled in the feel of him. Quietly she allowed her hand to raise, her own fingertips trailing across Ben's arm. The thrum of quiet, peaceful joy wavered and sung around him bringing a smile to her heart. "We should get up," she muttered quietly, hesitant to break this perfect moment.

Ben, in a moment of childish rebellion nuzzled in further, his chin sliding up to rest upon her shoulder. She could feel his breath against her neck, the soft tickle of his nose against her cheek as he wound himself closer pressing bare flesh into hers. Blunted fingertips slipped down over her pelvis to rest against her hip where they held gently but firmly. "Mmmmph," he whimpered, "Sleepy…"

Chuckling softly, Rey adjusted her position, turning her head to award him with a raised eyebrow and sardonic grin. "Ben Solo…" she chided playfully, "We have lots to accomplish before suns down, you promised…"

"I did no such thing." he grumbled happily, "besides you wore me out. This is your fault…" He couldn't hide the smile he pressed into the softness of her her neck. His lips connecting with the delicate flesh there with a soft humm and contented lazy kisses.

"Excuse me!?" Rey cried in mock indignation, "I do believe it was you who started this coupling." Still her fingers danced across his arm, a quiet taming of his wild soul. "I was minding my own business working on the Nav Computer when you came at me all want and hands."

"Your fault," he pressed with a childish grin, "shouldn't look so good bent over the manifold wiring like that."

"You're lucky Chewie wasn't around…"

Ben laughed, a rich and happy sound. It wasn't a common occurrence even now after the desolation of the Final Order but it was wondrous on the ears, "Do you think I would have dared touch you if he were?" He started to prop himself up on an elbow so that he might look down on her now, "I'm still not convinced he won't rip my arms off if I cross a line. I've seen him do a lot worse over a lot less."

Right, Ben had grown up with their large Wookie companion as a constant in his young life. Chewbacca was essentially a surrogate uncle to Han and Leia's young son so the history there ran deep. "He's very protective of you," Ben added quietly, his dark eyes rimmed with heavy black lashes peering down at her fondly. "I'm grateful for it, don't get me wrong, I just wish I wasn't the reason for his ire…" his tone melded into sadness but his lips quirked a smile as Rey adjusted herself back against the bed. Star's end he loved watching her, never tiring of the way her face softened just a little solely for him. Her mere presence had a calming effect on him, the way her mouth twitched into a coy little smirk or how patiently she waited for him to understand his place in it all. Her light was a glowing beacon, a reminder to his way home and in her soul he found himself finally whole again.

It was maddening, no many how many times he had her, he always wanted more. Like an addict, he needed to feel her, to be wherever she was. If he couldn't touch her his heart beat hammered in anxiety and agitation. A fluttering of the darkside, a reminder of a path he had once unfortunately taken. The way she was looking at him right now both provoked and soothed him. She was so relaxed and peaceful, her chest bare, nipples pebbled against the cool air settling between them. He'd covered them in kisses not moments prior and here he lay with the urge to do it all over again.

Without warning Ben moved himself on top of her, his knees making space between her legs which tented to accommodate for his large form. Looking down at her now, his hair fell around his face in a tumbling mess of dark chestnut. They watched one another for a moment, Rey's eyes inquiring, his own stare branding her with molten desire. Holding himself up on his knuckles he carefully lowered down onto his elbows, their chests pressing together, his warmth radiating against her skin. She seemed to adjust a little, her hands coming to run the length of his triceps lightly, waiting, always waiting to see where he would take this.

"We could…" he purred, his intent hardening against her lower half.

She smiled, warm and wide and rich, "Yes…" she mused lightly, "but maybe a bit later?"

He couldn't hide his mild disappointment but nodded in agreement. Still he didn't bother to change his position, he liked being close to her like this, bodies intimately connected or not. She steadied him and in turn he hoped he provided the same for her. "You ok?" he questioned softly, his finger tips brushing aside a few stray strands of hair. He loved when it was down and loose like this. All the better when it was mussed and messy after they tumbled about between the sheets

Rey's lips formed a hard line twisted to the side in contemplative silence, "Yeah, I'll be ok," her voice none too convincing she gave the backs of his arms a gentle and reassuring squeeze, "I think its the bantha stew we ate, it's not sitting well at the moment. Just a little queasy is all."

Brows furrowed in concern Ben shifted his weight some so he could rest the back of a hand across Rey's forehead. It was a movement which earned him a playful swat but the intent hit its mark, "You're a little warm…" he muttered, "why don't you hit the refresher and I'll start some sweet tea, I think there may be some biscuits left from Kashyyyk. Chewbacca's wife wrapped some mykal jerky in there too and there's a few lyrii fruit left." He was moving before Rey had a chance to protest.

The lack of body warmth left an immediate void in her small world as the cool air from the ship kissed at her naked flesh. Grabbing for the sheets she watched as Ben busied himself, not bothering with his under things. He grabbed a pair of plain black thick knit pants and hoisted them up over his hips. His back to her it afforded her the full view of his well sculpted backside. Rey rolled onto her side, head propped up by her hand as she watched him. Long, lean limbs blessed with the strong muscles one develops over years of arduous training. His chest and back broad and well defined yet welcoming. He was hard angles and soft curves the type of body you wanted to melt into.

She let the thought warm her as she fell onto her back, arms stretched wide against the moderately comfortable bed. It was small, but fit two if you slept close together which thankfully was their favourite way to sleep. The bed smelled richly of him melded with the scent marking their obvious afternoon tryst. Still, it wasn't a bad smell and she revelled in it a moment, allowing her body to just be. Quietly she closed her eyes, stretching out her legs then her toes as she soaked in this moment of pure bliss. If she allowed herself to reach out with the force she knew she would feel Ben as he brewed a pot of sweet tea down in the Falcons galley. Meticulously measuring out sweeteners as he allowed the bags of spice and tea leaves to steep. Ever the diligent soldier he performed most tasks with a level of precision and care most beings wouldn't dream of. It was annoying at times but also something that was so decidedly Ben that the habit became heart warming.

Right, visit the refresher, get dressed, finish fixing the Nav computer so that when Chewie returned they'd be ready to continue on their hunt for kyber crystals and other force sensitives. Simple enough, the first step however, the getting up part was proving more difficult the longer she lay there. Her body ached and strained in the familiar way one does after having such delicious sex but there was something else too it. Her stomach churned and Rey found herself lurching forward faster then desired. The room spun, her world tilted and she was forced to brace herself against the bed. Scrabbling for some form of clothing the closest thing she could find was an old robe. It's material was worn and soft as she slid it over her shoulders, bracing her hands against the bed before pushing herself up onto her feet. She struggled for balance, steadied and then wrapped the fabric securely around her form securing it with the old tie.

The floor of the Falcon was cold beneath her feet as she made her way over to the small mirror she had clipped to a locker like cubby. She checked her cheeks, feeling they were warm and looked slightly pale in the bright light of their quarters. Ben wasn't wrong, maybe there was reason to be concerned. The thought didn't gain much footing however as another wave of nausea rolled through her, this one stronger then the last. Soon Rey felt her mouth watering uncontrollably, her knees weaken and she was down faster then she was prepared for. Her knees hit the grating on the floor, hands groping for a bucket, a garbage, a box of some kind. There was no way she was making it to the refresher. When the second wave of nausea hit Rey let out a sob before her body wrenched and heaved. The sensation stopped at her throat but it was seconds before it crept back up. Like warm fingers traipsing up her spine, her body broke out in a heavy sheen of sweat and that was it. She was emptying the contents of her stomach in the first item she happened to grasp. Ben's boot.

Soft hurried footsteps echoed up the hallway as another bout of retching hit, this one more violent then the last. "Rey!?" Ben's voice called, "Rey are you ok?" his footsteps picked up to an almost panicked pace as he hit the door frame, slamming into the room. "Stars' end Rey…" his voice was soft with concern as he dropped to his knees wiping a strand of hair off her sweaty forehead. She was panting now, trying to catch her breath as Ben's palm cradled her cheek trying to catch her eyes. "I could feel you panic and…" he paused with a sad smile.

Tears fell from Rey's cheeks now, as she looked up at Ben, "I threw up in your boot," was all she could say before a fit of vomiting hit again.  
Ben was quick to grab a bucket filled with old lightsaber parts and dump them out on the floor next to him. He waited for a break in the vomiting before quickly sliding out his boot, now unfortunately full and depositing the bucket beneath Rey's quavering chin. "Here…" he cooed, shifting so that his back rest against the bed, pulling her into the nook between his partially tented knees. Rey let out a low moan mixed with a whimper as Ben set to rubbing small circles over her back, absentmindedly pulling her hair back and away from her face. "Shhhh.." he soothed his large hands moving softly until Rey's body stilled and the retching seemed to subside.

They stayed like that for what felt like ages, Reys shoulders hunched as Ben ran delicate circles around her low back. When he was confident the nausea had subsided Ben made to move away from her "I'm going to get the medpack," he crooned softly.

He was up and away quickly, the ghost of his touch lingering against her sweaty skin. She wasn't sure when exactly he had come back or how long he'd been away but when Ben returned he had a glass of sweet tea in one hand, a biscuit in the other and a medpack balanced under his arm. His boots she also noticed were no where to be found.

"I'm so sorry…" she groaned, looking up through hooded red rimmed eyes. "It came out of no where…"

Ben smiled as he set the tea down on their small side table and set to fixing the bed. Quickly he had the bedding stripped and redressed with fresh linens. The pillows puffed and set to rights looked more inviting then they ever had as Rey glanced at them with wary desperation. "You're sick love, there's no reason to be sorry." Ben chided softly, a hand out to pull her up to her feet.

The prospect was a daunting one but she took his hand all the same using his body to steady herself on shaky knees. The nausea rolled through her at the change of position. Ben obviously felt it too as he held her still for a moment giving her time to adjust before pulling the sheets back and encouraging her to settle into their bed, "But," she coughed on the wretched taste lingering in her mouth, "I threw up in your boot… Star's end that's embarrassing."

"I have other pairs," he offered quietly, "come on get in."

Oh their bed had never felt so good, her body ached with a heated exhaustion. There was so much left to do and yet as her head hit the pillow she couldn't seem to remember a single one of them. "My head feels fuzzy…" she murmured as Ben crouched down at the edge of the mattress. He was fiddling with something she quickly realized to be the med pack. "Nnnnugh and I'm sore all over, I ache down to my toes, even my boobs hurt"

Ben cracked a stiff med cloth, the rigid fabric soon saturated and cool to the touch, "Come on… lay back," he encouraged, resting the cooling fabric against her brow. "There's no med scanner, why is there no med scanner?"

"Never a need for one," Rey offered with a wry smile before turning to nuzzle her face into the pillow. "The Nav computer is still down,"

Nodding quietly as he dug through the pack a little further Ben said, "I'll fix it," before pulling out a long cylindrical device and holding it to the air. His eyes narrowed as he observed the object, then stuffing it back in the bag he rummaged for something similar but not quite the same. Rey's apprehensions rumbled through the force. Her current state of unease making her ability to control her relationship with the force energy a little more difficult. "I know how to fix it," Ben assured. Rey opened her mouth to respond but quickly shut it as the nausea seized her again. Its roiling waves flattened her but she managed to stay in control suppressing the urge to empty her stomach.

"She's just a temperamental thing is all," Rey finally offered in a small voice. " The paneling can be tricky…"

Ben smiled sadly, "Dad's ship… remember?" before pulling out another cylinder, this time with a blue addition symbol on the end. "Ah," he cried happily, turning to face Rey. On his knees he let his hand adjust her hair on the pillow, fingers traipsing over her shoulder before pulling the sheets down just a little. "This will help with the nausea, but it's going to knock you out. I'll get the Nav computer up and running and then hopefully you'll be feeling better. We have a few days before we're realistically due back on Kashyyyk so that will give us plenty of time to get you up and ready for the kyber hunt, ok?"

When Rey nodded Ben pressed the object to her arm, the end glowed a bright blue and there was a soft metallic hiss. He stayed there, folded over, sitting on his hip, his fingers rubbing gentle circles on her shoulder until she passed into a light sleep. When he felt the Force shift between them fluttering into soft quiet song of peace Ben set to work.

When her eyes fluttered open there was no way of telling how long exactly she'd been out. Her body still ached but not as horribly as it had and the nausea seemed to waver and dissipate some. Rey couldn't boast a full hundred percent improvement but she was definitely able to stand without help. The room smelt of fresh cleaner, and as she found herself on her feet she noticed a pair of pants as well as shirt and her chest band sitting at the table side. Next to her clothing sat a biscuit and a small glass of sweet tea. Her stomach rumbled quietly as if to warn against the offered food, so instead Rey took a slow east sip of the tea. The taste rushed over her in a blend of fruity sweetness, honey and sharp hatharoot. It was the perfect blend for an upset stomach

After dressing a little slower then she had anticipated, Rey threw the robe she had been wearing back over her shoulders pulling it tight. The air offered a chill and her body still protested the upright position so a little extra comfort was definitely necessary. Once she pulled on her loose fitting ankle boots Rey set off down the corridor, nursing the sweet tea in one hand while the other held the tempting biscuit. The ship was silent but for the steady humm she emitted when they were enroute somewhere. Had Ben taken off and not woken Rey up? The ship was notoriously finicky in its older years becoming increasingly more difficult to fly alone. If anyone could though, it would be Ben.

Approaching the cockpit, her arms wrapped around herself she found Ben seated pressing at buttons and pulling leavers. The freighter appeared to have just come out of hyperdrive and was now approaching a planet that looked oddly familiar, "Is that Ajan Kloss?" Rey asked, her hand sliding over Ben's shoulder as she took the seat next to him.

"Yeah, Poe radioed asking if we could come back, I didn't want to disturb you…" Casting a worried glance in her direction Ben pressed a kiss to Rey's finger tips and smiled, "You look a little better?"

Rey shrugged her shoulders a little before taking a small bite of her biscuit. The taste of it was sweet and flakey but she could only manage little pieces at a time. Her belly warbled in distaste but the feeling of not having food in it made her feel worse. A warring of the two evils lead Rey to the conclusion, small steady bites would have to do. "I just feel so uneasy." she said with a swallow, "and Im still really tired, I could probably go right back to sleep." she added ruefully, turning to flip a blinking button that was just out of Ben's reach.

"Well, I'm glad you're awake, I could use a hand landing this thing." he stated simply, drawing back on the engines throttle as the mottled green and blue moon grew larger and larger before them.

The engines power drew back as the rumble of breaking atmosphere vibrated around them. Ben flew the Falcon with ease, Rey only needed to control the thrust and keep the engined timed, flicking at buttons and leavers here and there while Ben angled their descent and aimed for the back of the rebel base. All around them freighters and fighters sat scattered on the ground leaving little space for a ship the size of the Falcon. The lush green earthy landscape made Rey smile as the engines pitched and Ben turned the freighter around to face base so their drop ramp would lead them right into open arms. Hovering a moment or two Rey powered down and dropped the landing gear as Ben found the Falcon safe on the ground.

As the engines finally died and Rey finished the last of her biscuit she cast Ben a quiet smile. Together they reached out, clasping hands across the console in a punctuated silence. Base was always difficult for them, Ben was met with hesitation and fear while Rey was revealed as some sort of war hero. No one really knew the truth of Exegol and that was how they intended it. The explanations would be too difficult and emotionally Rey was just not ready to go there. So, they would try, standing a united front before their resistance comrades and put on a good face.

"Going to be ok?" Ben inquired softly.

Rey just nodded swallowing hard against the rising bile biting at the back of her throat.

"One good thing about base, someone is bound to have a med scanner…" Ben said quickly as he bolted to his feet. He reached to grab a leather jacket hanging off the back of his chair. Sometime between the vomiting and Rey waking up he had found a shirt and some boots. Different boots she noticed from the ones she had thrown up in. The thought ran a blush over her cheeks as she watched him adjust his hair beneath the collar of his jacket. He looked roguish and oddly like his father in that moment. Plain black pants, with a grey white shirt fitting snug across his chest falling down to his waist. The shirt she knew couldn't be his own, she'd never seen him wear anything other then black and dark grey and brown tones. With a pang of sadness she realized it must have belonged to his father. A strange and sobering thought.

"What?" Ben asked self consciously as he realized she was staring, "My other shirt was soiled," he offered by way of explanation as he looked down at his chest. Definitely his fathers shirt, it was far too tight. "Is it bad?"

Rey just gave him a kind smile as she stood up, her feet sliding across the floor with graceless ease, "You look marvellous," she replied calmly, tugging at the lapels of his jacket. It was an intimate gesture but the fluctuation in her force energy gave it away for what it really was. An attempt at balance and allowing her feet of find purchase against the flooring.

With a worried smile Ben took Rey by the elbows and leaned forward. His lips brushed against her damp forehead rousing a grin from the young scavenger girl. "Im not letting them keep you," he warned, Rey smiled. "I'm serious, we go see what they want, find a med scanner or better yet a medic and then you're back to bed."

His mildly overbearing care might have been annoying if he wasn't so right. Rey could feel her foot steps waver as she followed him down the hallway. She clung to his arm as they made their way through the corridor and down the ramp meeting the fresh air and bright sun with some hesitance. Ben moved first, walking a head just a few paces, intending to catch Rey should she stumble. Her hand moved from his arm to lace their fingers together, and soon they were standing on the earthy ground of the old rebel base.

The fleet was dwindling in size as more and more ships took to outer systems for aid. There wasn't the need for a heavily fortified strong hold any longer. They were they victors, they held the upper hand. Still there was no room to grow complacent. There would always be work to be done taking back worlds from the New Order, ridding the galaxy of the ghosts of Palpatine and his Sith worshiping zealots. Yet for now they stayed positive, providing aid where needed and returning power to the systems still occupied by those scant star destroyers remaining.

Finn was the first on scene to no ones real amazement. His broad grin and curious eyes met Rey with some hesitance. He looked from she to Ben and back a handful of times before finally looking to Ben for answers, "Not feeling well…" he gave as an answer as he dropped Reys hand and allowed Finn to sweep her up in a warm embrace.

Finn's arms held her tight against him but he watched Ben curiously before drawing back and fixing Rey with that age old Finn smile. "Glad to have you back," he said quickly, turning to look beyond them, "No Chewie?"

Rey's foot steps faltered as she placed the back of her wrist against her lips a moment to suppress the sudden urge to retch. When the feeling subsided she smiled weakly at Finn and said, "He's home remember. He went to celebrate Life Day with his family. We were suppose to swing back in a few days to pick him up before we…" Rey blanched and turned abruptly emptying the contents of her stomach all over the dirt strewn ground. She found herself suddenly very grateful for that biscuit, the alternative would have been stomach bile and violent heaving however at this moment neither options seemed ideal.

Finn took a step back quickly casting an eye towards Ben again, "She should probably see a medic." The taller male toned in, moving quickly to sweep Rey into his arms. One held beneath her knees, the other supporting her low back he motioned for Finn to lead the way, His steps sure beneath the weight of Rey's lithe form and soon enough he found them exactly where he didn't want to be. Smack dab in the middle of command. Their med bay had been placed near their main meeting hall. Small numbers made multitasking a necessity and having two key areas close together just seemed to make sense.

He followed Finn closely, skirting around the edge of command. There was no mistaking the eyes cast in his direction, still with the distrust and loathing. He represented everything they had fought against. Ben never faulted them for it but it did ware on a person after some time. Luckily he had other things to draw his focus.

They slipped passed wordlessly, Finn nodding to Poe as they maneuvered through the com centre and into the small medical unit. Empty cots lie against walls with small side tables. Crisp clean linens sat against the stark metal beds clearly unused in the previous weeks. It was a welcoming sight, to know that people had been relatively healthy and well but the air in the room was cold from disuse. Rey fidgeted slightly as she nuzzled into Ben for good measure, her lean legs bounced as he brought her to an open cot and set her down softly.

She smiled up at him weakly a hand moving to rest gingerly against her upset stomach, "I'm starting to feel a bit better," she offered, catching a eye from Ben before Finn and Poe came to stand around the foot of her bed.

"What happened?" Poe asked quickly, soon casting an accusatory glance in Ben's direction. As always it would be his fault, whatever it was that was going on. "Where's Chewie?"

"Life Day," both Rey and Finn said in unison, Finn casting Rey a grim smile as he set across to the other side of the room in search for a med scanner.

"We're due back to pick him up in a few days time," Ben said catching another glare from Poe, "Life Day is a several day festivity despite what the name might imply."

"I know what life day is," Poe snapped, turning to his friend spread out on the cot, "Are you wearing a robe?" he asked softly, as if to tease his poor pale friend, "where on earth did you find that its ancient."

Rey looked down at herself a moment before turning to look towards Ben, "It was on the Falcon, I was cold, it was comfy," she shrugged and rest her head back against the beaten down pillow on her cot.

Noticing the pathetic excuse for a pillow Poe turned to grab another off a near by cot and prompted Rey to lift her head. It was more comfortable with the extra support but still her stomach gave a lurch.

"I'm going to go and get you some water," Ben announce quietly, a hand resting on Rey's shoulder for just a moment before he turned and exited the med bay.

Quickly Rey fixed Poe with a harsh glare, "Be. Nice." she seethed, Poe simple shrugged giving her a look of pure innocence as if he had no idea what she were talking about. "He's a good man, we all have a past, you need to back down." she stated firmly.

Poe threw his hands up defensively as Finn returned to their side banging a med scanner against his hand. "Anyone know how to use one of these?" he asked, brows furrowed. The small silver device blinked and beeped as he hit it a few more time against his palm. "I'm usually on the other end."

With a shrug Poe offered, "Point and click?" as Rey too shook her head. She was after all the patient, it wasn't her responsibility to figure out how to diagnose herself. She was sure after all that all this fuss was over a bad reaction to bantha stew.

"I really wouldn't worry too much," Rey cleared her throat as she shifted onto a hip, the motion stirring a light dizziness as she came to rest on her side. One hand under the pillow while the other resumed its position resting against her belly she offered them a small smile, "Im sure it's just a bad reaction to something I ate."

Ben was back with a glass of water before she could put off her illness any further, "You threw up in my boot…" he chided softly, "You did't even have time to get to the refresher, I think that warrants some concern." He was at her side, sitting on the edge of the bed so that her body sort of huddled around his. Holding the glass out to her he offered a drink, pressing the glass to her lips as she pushed herself up to meet his hand.

The water was cold and fresh, it felt good as it passed over her lips and down her throat. The chill hit her core like a wave dousing the fiery bite of warmth that was pulling at her insides. Her stomach gave a pleasant gurgle and she smiled. "Thanks,"

"So what happened?" Finn inquired absently. He was turning the med scanner over in his hands exasperated with the machines lack of compliance. Still the lights blinked but the beeping seemed to stop which was progress, or perhaps the opposite.

"Got sick," Rey grumbled, they didn't need to know the intimate details. What more was there to say, 'oh you know I was fixing the Nav computer when Ben decided to take me right there against the console. It wasn't enough so we retired to our cabin for some horizontal fun and when all was said and done I threw up in his boot.' No. 'got sick' was explanation enough. yet still Finn eyed her cautiously.

"You never get sick," he said, "You're like… a machine, even when you're not at the top of your game you're still better then the rest of us…" His eyes fell with reluctance to Ben, "I'll go get a medic."

Ben nodded in thanks as he turned to take Rey's hand in his own, "Think you can manage a bit of biscuit?" he inquired softly, choosing to now ignore Poe's presence.  
The resistance General didn't take the slight well, instead he crossed his arms against his chest and moved closer to Rey's cot. He was standing over them like an enraged parents having found his daughters delinquent boyfriend had just brought her home drunk on corellian whisky. "What were you two doing while Chewie's on Kashyyyk?" his tone brokered no real emotion save for irritation. His strong brow set in a line of determined annoyance.

"Repairs on the Falcon mostly," Rey offered, "Nav computer was down, Ben got that back up and running," She could see Poe was prepared to dive into a rant so quickly continued, "I stripped the hyperdrive and cleaned the fuel cells, we shouldn't get that delay anymore. There were a few other things on our list but apparently my body decided I needed a break." With a soft humming sound she closed her eyes just a moment. When she opened them Poe's gaze was no longer hardened or annoyed. His resolve had deviated into quiet concern, arms shifting so that his hands rest on his hips instead.

When she looked closer she could see that Poe probably hadn't been sleeping well. His sweet sun kissed complexion was a little paler then usual, almost grey. His dark eyes and strong brow were lined with heavier dark circles and it looked like he may have been wearing the same clothes for the last few days. Rey's own annoyance wavered, melting into concern as she reached out beyond Ben to ask for her friends hand. His acquiescence was met with a light squeeze and a soft smile. "You know you're allowed to rest," she instructed, her force energy reached out to him met with hard lines and resolve. Force sensitives energy felt different then non sensitives. Those who didn't feel the force innately had a lower vibration and harsher energy signature. Force sensitives vibrated at a higher frequency and their force signature was often more pliable. All this really meant was they were easier to read. Poe thankfully could be an open book of stubborn determination. He was worried about something. She caught glimpses of red light sabres and dark cowls. Agitation met with concern and apprehension as she caught him glance towards Ben.

"There's been a lot of stuff going on since you guys left," he spoke softly allowing her hand to drop from his grasp, "Its why we called you back, we can go over it later though."

"There have been whispers of sith supporters rising up," Ben offered, Poe tensed. Rey worried but Ben had obviously followed along her search of Poe's guards.

Poe's eyes narrowed but he curbed the tone Rey was sure had been building, "How do you know?"

Ben shrugged, smiling at Rey before turning his attention towards Poe, "I over heard some officers talking when I went for the glass of water," the answer was plausible and maybe he had. Rey wasn't prepared to question it, watching as her love and one of her best friends set into a fierce battle of wills. They stared each other down until Poe finally gave in, turning his back to them as he scratched at the scruff on the back of his neck. He was looking towards the door as if hoping Finn would come in and save him from the force wielders and their eery knowledge of the truth.

Nodding, Poe finally spoke up, "You're right, they're searching for something, some tool or something they think might help them… I don't know. Survive? win? There's not much of a fight left to be had but these zealots can be unpredictable and with peace such a fresh new concept."

"You're worried," Rey offered.

Poe nodded, but soon the room was filled with bustling noise. Finn had returned with Commander D'Acy and a hand full of officers. The commander held in her hands a large med pac while the accompanying officers seemed to hold treys of various foods. Rey could smell cheeses and bread along with maeleif broth and something she couldn't quite place. Her stomach grumbled in protest but Ben's own force signature sang with his own desperation for sustenance so the sight all in all was a welcome one.  
"We need to get something in that stomach of yours," Commander D'Acy offered kindly as her presence shifted Poe out of the way, "Ben," she stated a little more cooly, though not entirely unfriendly, "We brought some food for you as well, why don't you have a seat over there," she indicated a cot just to the left close enough that Ben could reach out and touch Rey if he needed.

With a nod, Ben found his footing, thanking the Commander for her kindness. As he approached one of the soldiers Rey could hear them squeak. His presence was still one met with apprehension but they tried their best to accommodate. Whether it was out of a need to be polite or fear, she wasn't sure but no one was issuing threats so it was a good day. She could feel as Ben settled on the cot to her back, his force energy snaking out from around his hulking form to caress at hers lightly. Always the presence of calm and care he seemed to ask if she would be ok. Rolling onto her back Rey nodded stiffly, propping herself up a little as she went; The motion may have been understood as a response to Commander D'Acy but Ben knew it was directed towards him.

Ben observed as the Commander instructed one of the soldiers to help Rey take a drink His force energy bucked and wavered as he watched the soldier edging a little closer careful not to spill the offered liquid. Rey could sense his jealousy like a violent tug and waved the soldier off with a thanks before turning her gaze on Ben, "That looks good, you should eat," She offered patiently by way of telling him to calm his kriffing nerves and smiled back at the Commander. "I really am feeling better," she said quietly, quite embarrassed by all this fuss but the Commanders back was turned to her as the older female dug through her med pac.

Finn looked self satisfied as he stood to the back. A jogan fruit in hand he took a casual bite, watching as those he had returned with set to their task. Poe had managed to find his way to Finn's side and the two stood as silent sentinels watching over the proceedings. They were both a contrast and a compliment to one another, a strange pair but a close one. Rey often wondered if there wasn't more there then their friendly banter let on.

As Commander D'Acy turned her attention back to her, Rey let her arms give out. Sliding back, her head hit the pillows, hands coming to rest quietly on top of her queasy stomach. "I think I just need some rest Commander, really. Im just tired."

"You threw up in my boot," Ben said through bites of fresh bread. He was sitting with one leg folded in front of him, a plate of broth balancing on his knee. "And no, I won't let you live it down until you stop being so Force be damned stubborn and just accept their help," he cast her a knowing eye as he went back to dipping the bread in the broth. He swirled it around in a clockwise motion, once, twice and then a third time before popping the saturated piece of bun into his mouth.

With a sigh Rey shook her head and peacefully gave in. She nodded to the Commander who held the med scanner to the air a moment, checking something on the contraptions side. The med scanner Rey noted looked quite different then the object Finn had been holding earlier. Finn too seemed to noticed and looked away exaggeratedly. Rey smiled, her stomach gurgled and Commander D'Acy set to work. She pointed the scanner first at Rey's head, then moved the glowing device slowly down the length of the Jedi's body watching the small screen as it flashed and whirred numbers and wave lengths. When she was done, Commander D'Acy did it again, slower this time giving the small machine a curious look.

Rey felt more then saw as Ben paused mid bite, his head quirked to the side in idle observation. She could feel his curious caution reach out to the Commander then lick at Rey's force energy in kind.

"Hmmm," The Commander watched the little screen again before calling over to Poe and Finn from their position against the wall, "Go and retrieve Major Kalonia?" she said with nod towards the door. Rey must have looked worried because Commander D'Acy turned to her next with a sweet smile. The older woman's hair wound back in curls held down by a strip of leather tied beneath the back of her head. She was kind looking woman with a prominent nose and soft cheekbones. Her smile was small but friendly. She had a face meant for smiling Rey decided. The small up turn pulled at the corners of her eyes which were branded by crows feet. Despite the war Larma D'Acy had known joy in life. Rey always had a fondness for the woman but now, that kind smile was making her very nervous. "Oh everything's ok," she said with a soft pat to Rey's hand, "I'm just not very good with these scanners, Major Kalonia will have a better time then me."

"Harter Kalonia?" Ben called from his spot behind them. Commander D'Acy cast a wary glance in his direction which she quickly schooled into a neutral smile and nodded.

"Do you know her?" the woman asked softly.

Ben nodded in turn treating her to a sad sort of smile, "Not well, she was there when I was born…"

Everyone stilled, the room falling into a hushed quiet. Rey knew it was hard for them to think of Ben as having had a life before becoming the Master of the Knights of Ren. It was a sobering fact she hoped would soften their hatred of him. In a smooth lazy motion she reached out for him, an action he was more then happy to accept. She watched as he set his trey to the side and slid down onto his knees coming to rest on the floor beside her. His elbows rest against the bed as a hand reached out and traced softly across her forehead, "Try a nibble?" he said softly offering her a piece of his left over bread. He turned slightly dipping it once into the broth before bringing it to her lips.  
Rey smiled and took the offering happily. The taste was amazing, full and rich with the faintest hit of spices. She smiled as she chewed and slowly swallowed savouring it. At her positive acceptance Ben quirked a brow and offered another piece, repeating the process in the broth before offering it up. She could feel Commander D'Acy watch them with idle fascination, her smile warm and tender as Ben brought Rey's hand to his lips for a simple yet meaningful kiss. "That's really good…" Rey mused quietly and Ben smiled a true broad Solo smile.

It was like being animals in a zoo, the way the soldiers watched. Force wielders were rare, sure, even stranger still was the fact that most still viewed Ben as Kylo Ren. Many of them had lost friends by his hand, or on his order so to see him now like this was definitely not expected. There was muttering and some comments made but to Rey's surprise Finn shut them up. He even went so far as to pelt one soldier with what was left of his jogan fruit. Coming to rest his backside against a table, his legs crossed at the ankles he sat in a state of peaceful surrender.

Poe was the first back, a handful of soldiers in toe with new platters of food and drink on hand. He nodded to the Commander as he settled back against the table with Finn who was looking quite proud of himself. "She's coming." he offered in way of explanation, his eyes cast to Ben and the intimate way he was watching Rey. "You manage to eat anything?" he toned curiously, a little louder then necessary as if to tell Ben to stop making goo goo eyes.

"A few bites," Rey offered with a weak smile."

Poe pushed himself away from the wall and made his way towards one of the soldiers. A young man who went by the call sign Dec. Rey remembered him in training, he was a lanky young man with had a tendency to, as they say, 'hit the deck' when things got serious. Now Dec looked like he might faint. Poe gave him a steady look and took a picture of water from for Dec's hands, pouring the contents into an old mug before handing the jug back to Dec. Rey wasn't sure if it was Poe who made the boy nervous or Ben but she felt bad for him. He was trying so hard to blend into the back ground. "Here," Poe said calmly, handing Ben the mug, "see if that helps,"

Ben nodded in thanks and braced his hand at the back of Rey's head helping to hold it up. He gave her a moment to adjust before helping her to take a small sip, "Little gulps," he chimed sweetly and Rey did as asked.

"What she needs is hatharoot tea," called a voice from the corner. It was strong but kind and belonged to an older woman with dark chin length hair flecked with grey. She had kind brown eyes and a thin mouth posed in a smile. Her brown tunic wore a silver and red badge which denoted her rank, while her arm boasted a dark green arm band marking her as one of the resistances few medics. Her attention quickly fell to Rey and she smiled all the wider, "Not felling well are we?" she asked obviously approaching Commander D'Acy with an easy stride.

The Commander took a step back making room at Rey's bed side. She smiled at Rey then handed the med scanner to Major Kalonia. "I just need a second set of eyes. I think…" she stopped with a nod at the scanning device and Kalonia's eyes widened a fraction.

"Oh…" she said with a soft inhalation, "well…" she continued without missing a beat, "It's nice to be called to the bed side of someone who hasn't been mortally wounded in a fight." Brown eyes crinkled in mirth as she turned her gaze on Ben. There was a moment of still silence before Major Kalonia treated him to the same sweet kind smile, "Hello Ben," she chimed quietly, "Now, let's take a look shall we."

Things happened quickly, the med scanner was positioned again by Rey's head and slowly drug down her body, this time pausing a moment over her chest and then again over her abdomen. Kalonia stopped, read the screen, then proceeded to press a few buttons before turning the scanner back onto Rey's middle. She gave a pleased smile as she powered the device down, crossing her hands in front of her body calmly, "My dear you are wonderfully healthy if not a little dehydrated but that I suppose is to be expected."

Ben looked as though he were about to argue but Major Kalonia cut him of with a soft inclination of her head, "My darlings you aren't well because you are in fact with child."

All heads in the room turned to them, Ben however was whipping his head back and forth between the Major and Rey. His force signature surged and crashed. Rey could feel it building up in a low torrent of vibrations and so turned her hand over to interlace their fingertips. "I'm sorry, what?" She asked through a masked calmness. She was torn between her own built up reaction and soothing Ben's raging emotions. He was happy, elated even, then spiralled into terrified fear and darkness. Worry, panic, curious wonder and then joy, unabashed joy.

Major Kalonia chuckled softly, "You've been…" she paused a moment peering around the room as she searched for the appropriate wording, "Intimate… have you not?"

The both nodded dumbly, Finn and Poe watched with quiet shock.

"Well… I don't need to explain how these things happen," She stated sweetly, trying very hard, Rey noticed not to embarrass them too thoroughly. She appreciated that. "I'm going to assume this wasn't your intention," There was no judgement in her voice just a simple understanding, "It's ok really, it's something to be celebrated a baby in a time of peace…"

"A sith baby," someone to the back of the room muttered, not the least bit prepared for the force of many eyes to fall on them.  
Ben tensed, Rey reached out to him through the force and wound around him in soft singing light. Their friends rallied, Finn looked shocked, Poe looked murderous but it was Major Kalonia who responded first, "Now, that was uncalled for," she said with a soft sweetness to her voice. There was however something underlying there, Rey felt it more then heard it as the Major turned towards the shaking officer pinned down by his fellow soldiers accusatory glares. She moved away from Ben and Rey to approach the light skinned man, his eyes wide with shock, clearly he thought his comment would fall on a better crowd. "Babies are pure, and this one will be born to parents who will love it," She inclined her head as though she were talking to a child, "We all have troubles in our past soldier, Ben Solo was corrupted by forces beyond your understanding, can you say you would have been any different beneath the dark whispers of Palpatine?" Shaking her head she pursed her lips in admonishment, "We move forward into the light by understanding the dark we came from but embracing the joy and love in the world. Let Ben do the same, we have a great deal to thank him for and he has an opportunity for redemption. Allow him the chance to be one with the light and remember, darkness lives in all hearts."

That was Major Kalonia. Strong, kind and fierce. She turned to the expectant couple and smile knowingly, "I suggest we leave the food and let these two have a moment to process. Anyone who is not friend of family, let us leave." and without argument treys and platters were set down and the room emptied as quickly as it filled leaving Rey and Ben to process this information while Finn and Poe stood guard.

No one spoke at first, Ben unlacing his fingers from Rey placed a hand a top her abdomen and reached out with the force. He let his light weave through her and around them seeking out the tiny being that now resided within. It was faint, a tiny ripple of energy and then a quick and steady beating. Ben gasped and then smiled. He looked to Rey before burring his face against her middle. His broad hand held, fingers splayed as his head found its place just below her breasts. He was marvelling at the life they had created with child like discovery.

From their position against the back table, Finn and Poe approached slowly. They seemed to look at one another as if not sure what to say.

Finn spoke first, "Guess it's not bantha stew huh?" he said awkwardly.

Poe elbowed him in the ribs casting an incredulous look in Finn's direction, "So…" He chimed in, the smart assed pilot at a loss for words was not something any of them was prepared for. Poe acknowledged this fact with a rolling of his eyes as he finally came up with, "I guess this is happening… You guys have been…" He made a face, scrunching his nose, shaking his head and shoulders as if they were expected to know what he was trying to say. "Doing it," he finally cried by way of explanation, "you've been having sex?" His harsh tone made him sound like an irritated parent.

"Didn't know we were suppose to inform you," Rey replied with a laugh.

Finn exhaled sharply trying to disguise his chuckle in way of loose support of Poe. He looked away, smiled and then finally took to laughing, "You don't tell us every time you meet up with that twi'lek mechanic you're so fond of?" he accused lightly.

A light blush crept across Poe's cheeks, at least he had the decency to look mildly embarrassed. "I'm careful…" he gritted out, taking particular care to annunciate the second word.

They all laughed, even Ben offered up a soft chuckle before saying, "We obviously were not." He looked to Rey watching her features as they changed and morphed into something loving and sweet. Her brown eyes met his questioning stare with quiet sweetness.

He needed her acceptance, he needed to know this was ok. The force twisted and rampaged around him in a fury of uncontrolled emotion. Finn looked visibly uncomfortable as he looked to Ben, almost as though he too could feel the surging tide of Ben's conviction. "We're going to be parents," Rey said with a grin. Her elation over the news was muted only by the wave of nausea she was currently struggling against. That could end any time now but the idea of a baby, of Ben's baby warmed her heart to it's very core.

"It's not the most ideal time," she added, Ben nodded in solemn contemplation. The rebuilding of the Jedi order was now on the shoulders of a pregnant, barely trained Jedi and her tormented partner who still struggled with his darkness.

"It'll be interesting," Finn said with a shrug, "and besides…" he paused and looked around, "Ok I got nothing. At least we're together?" Both Finn and Poe shared a reluctant smile with Ben that seemed to say 'For Rey'.

Ben on the other hand couldn't have cared less. He was drawn into her, his large frame hovering over her abdomen as he listened, absorbing every twitch and wriggle through the force. It was nothing more than a heart beat right now but it was a heart beat, a heart beat they had made together. It was proof that there was light within him, that Rey saw that light and together their light had created life.

"Any idea when this may have happened?" Finn asked curiously.

Rey thought a moment, assessing her monthly courses. She had never exactly been regular. Years of malnutrition, and stress wreaked havoc on one's system but if she knew it was somewhere around the two to three month mark. Maybe. "Ten weeks ago maybe?" she offered, still very unsure of her math.

Poe sat on the bed opposite her, his hands clasped together against beige pants. "You didn't have any other symptoms?" They all shared a look, "You know, tired, nauseous, maybe your breasts hurt, moody?"

"Well I've been tired," Rey said mindfully, "but, we've been going from system to system non stop and there hasn't been much time for rest."

"Plenty of time for horizontal bed play," Finn muttered quietly, Rey swung a pillow at him missing the mark by a fraction. Finn smiled smugly before Rey reached out and Finn was hit by his discarded jogan.

Poe laughed, Ben smiled, and Rey rest back against the cot. Things were about to get very complicated.


End file.
